Roymantic soul
by T.E.D.S
Summary: Who'd think of a romantic soul behind this mask of a macho? Royai.
1. Chapter 1

She was sleeping so calmly…

She was sleeping so calmly…

It was a rare view, she asleep at work. So very rarer than her superior, Roy Mustang, sleeping at his desk. Now he was crouching at her desk, watching her calm, sleeping face. He knew this face by heart. Several hair tufts fell down on her face. She looked so sweet, defenseless and delicate that Roy knew it couldn't be true. However, he couldn't help watching this face, face of woman he loved. He studied lines of her face, every shadow, the soft light caressing her cheek… she looked so innocent, so cute, so much younger than she actually was, so much calmer than he'd ever seen her awake… he felt a strong desire to touch her, but he knew he'd wake up if he did, and he didn't want this… she was sleeping so well… so he just kept standing here, still, watching this face, face he knew by heart, but he just wanted to watch it, to watch and study it for eternity…

…and he could, if she didn't wake up. For a while she looked at him, half-asleep, with this rare dreamy expression, but one look at Roy's desk made her wake up completely.

-Colonel, the document – the said in her official tune. Roy nodded and stood up, watching her gun about half an inch far from his nose. He withdrew to his work place.

He had to stay at work longer – Riza made him stay until he finished working. Eventually he was home an hour later than he expected. He came into, locked the door from inside, dropped his coat and uniform just on the floor, put on a casual t-shirt and trousers and opened the drawer he kept his biggest treasures. He took off watercolors, paper and set of paintbrushes and he started painting.

Just as he remembered, her sleeping face, which he'd been watching for a long time before. He painted every single detail, every single eyelash, shadows they put on her cheeks, her slightly opened mouth, every tuft of her hair, even shades of her fair skin. He was painting and it was now all his world. He's been painting for a long time, every of his watercolors, which he painted always by heart, was very detailed.

When the watercolor was all painted, Roy still didn't feel it was enough, so he decided to paint her dreamy, still not fully woken up. He started painting again. He saw this expression only for a while, but he remembered it so vividly…

Half-opened eyes, dreamy face, unconscious sight, naughty hair on her face… so beautiful…

He had enough of watercolors now, so he took charcoal now. He drew some quick sketches of Riza with her gun, in action. Watercolors were still, charcoal was dynamic.

After he finished drawing, he started looking for a place to hang his new art. It wasn't very easy, as almost all the walls were covered with his paintings of Riza. They were either calm watercolors or lively charcoal pictures. He had some watercolors of Riza asleep, too. One of them, he stopped to see, was Riza fourteen-year-old, wrapped in a sheet… it was so hot summer…

Eventually he found some free place. He hang new art and went to kitchen to make some tea.

He had art here, too. Mostly made when he was a teenager – pen sketches drawn next to alchemy notes, his experiments with poster colors, pencil sketches, on the stove there was even a clay sculpture. All was showing Riza and only Riza.

Roy drank his tea and smiled. I must take Riza here one day, he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

-First Lieutenant, could you go with me to my place

I know it was supposed to be a one-shot, but I wanted to finish it somehow. So, here you have second and (I hope!) last chapter. Enjoy!

-First Lieutenant, could you go with me to my place? – Roy asked gently. Riza looked at him, surprised. He had never, ever invited her to his place. But she was curious, so she agreed.

-Oh. And I guess I'd have to blindfold you – Roy said with a witty smile. Riza got even more curious and agreed.

Roy leaded her all the way home. She felt uncomfortable; she always trusted her eyes and now, when she was blindfolded, she couldn't see anything.

She heard first the traffic, then opening the door. Roy pushed her gently into his flat. She heard a quiet, dreamy, romantic music.

-Colonel, could you take this off? – she asked, pointing at the blindfold. Roy laughed and leaded her a little bit further. Then he took off Riza's blindfold.

-And how do you like it? – Roy asked impatiently. Riza watched one of his paintings with pure admiration.

-You painted it yourself? – she asked. Roy nodded.

-All the paintings in my flat are mine. Wanna see them all?

-Of course! They're… great.

-Glad you like them. And happy birthday.

-Thanks. Your art, it's awesome! It's all me or you painted something else?

-It's only you. Riza, you know… I love you.

Riza stood still.

-Wha…

-I love you. I knew it long, long ago… that's why I took you here. I wanted you to see it… see I love you.

-Roy… - Riza whispered. – I love you too…

-I'm so, so glad – Roy smiled and kissed her. Riza embraced him tightly.

-One day, you must go to my place and see _my_ art – she said.

**Reviews highly appreciated!**


End file.
